Love Bites
by HuntingWolf1990
Summary: Serenity is sick of Kaiba teasing her brother, when she tries to talk to Kaiba about Joey will she end up falling in love. SetoSerenity pairing.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Hey Mariks Goddess here I finally had time to write a fiction I hope you all enjoy!  
  
Joey awoke to find the smell of pancakes filling his nostrils. He was in such a trance with the scent that he forgot to turn off his alarm and just wandered into the kitchen to find his sister making breakfast. "Good morning, Joey," his sister said cheerily. Serenity's angelic voice awoke Joey from his trance. "Good mornin', so what ya cooking?" asked Joey. "Just sit down, you'll see," said Serenity. Joey did as he was told from the anxiety to eat. Serenity served her brother a big plate of pancakes and bacon with sausage. Joey just at the sight of the food started to eat vigorously as if he'd been starved for months. "Aren't ya going to eat?" asked Joey looking up from his plate to Serenity. "I already did," said Serenity, "and also packed your lunch for you," she finished. "Thanks," said Joey grateful. When Joey finished he dumped his plate in the sink and ran to his room to go get dressed. When he came out he and Serenity exited the apartment and walked to school. When they got to school someone called Joey from behind, "Look the mutt's finally here from eating in the garbage," sneered Kaiba. Joey's morning had started well, that he'd forgotten about Kaiba. In his right mind he would've just socked Kaiba, but he thought about how much trouble that action could cost, so he kept walking. When they got inside Serenity practically blurted out, "I'm so sick of Kaiba teasing you, why do you let him?" asked Serenity. "It'll just cause bigger problems," said Joey. "I'll warn you Joey if you don't do anything I will," said Serenity seriously. "But- what have you ever done to him?" Serenity cut him off. "Nothi- See you haven't done anything so that doesn't give him the right to do that to you," she interrupted him yet again. "Sis it's o- No it's not okay," she said. "I already warned you and I'll do it," she reminded him. "Fine," said Joey. "So the puppy's going to class," said Kaiba. Serenity looked after Kaiba as he walked away then to her brother. Joey gave her a worried look but before he could stop her she left after Kaiba.  
  
Okay that was extremely short I just wanted to know who liked it. Please review! If you want to find out what happens next! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Kaiba?" Kaiba turned around to see who was calling him. "What?" he said coldly. "You know Joey?" she asked. "Who Wheeler?" said Kaiba. "Yes well I'm his sister and I really don't approve of you teasing him," said Serenity trying to keep a straight face. Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Oh really," he said. "Um hmm," she said. "Well listen here Wheeler- My name is Serenity," Serenity corrected him as she cut him off in mid sentence. "I really don't like being cut off Wheeler," said Kaiba, "and it's too bad you disapprove because I'm not going to stop, now if you'll excuse me I have to go to class," and with that he walked off. "The name's Serenity!" Serenity called after him.  
  
"Who does he think he is?" thought Serenity to herself. Serenity snapped out of her thoughts and realizing she had to go to class. When she reached her classroom she was about one of the last people there, although she wasn't late. "Hi Serenity, where were you?" asked Tea. "I'll tell you later," said Serenity as she dropped down into the seat next to Tea dropping her backpack on the floor and her textbooks onto the desk. The teacher came in, "Good morning," he said greeting the class. "Good morning," echoed the class in unison.  
  
***  
  
Serenity found a spot on one of the benches outside. So far she'd gotten homework from everyone of her classes. Joey and everyone else started arriving sitting at the same bench. "Hey sis," said Joey. Hey," said Serenity. "Aren't ya going to eat?" asked Joey. "In a minute," replied Serenity. A bit later Serenity had already finished her math homework and was starting on science. "How much homework do you have?" asked Joey. "Lots," said Serenity continuing to work. Joey stood up looking over Serenity's shoulder. "What happened with Kaiba?" he asked her. "Nothing," she said. "Really?" asked Joey shocked. Serenity nodded biting the end of her pencil in frustration. Kaiba passed by their table but to everyone's surprise he didn't say anything. Joey noticed his eyes were in the direction of Serenity. Joey furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah you wish you were with her," thought Joey to himself.  
  
Joey, Kaiba didn't say anything," said Tea. "I know," replied Joey thoughtfully. The bell rang and when Joey looked over to Serenity he found she was already gone.  
  
Okay that's another short chapter but I promise that I will make the chapters long soon. And thanks to all you, who are reviewing, I didn't think I'd get that many reviews but I actually have five. Which is pretty good for only the first chapter. Well I hope you all liked the chapter and Please review! By the way if you have any questions or comments you can e- mail them to me at mariks_goddess@hotmail.com. 


	3. Author's Note

Hey y'all sorry I haven't updated for a long time, I've been really busy lately, but umm...well I'm hoping to actually have a new chapter up pretty soon, I'm trying to get it done but there's so much that's been going on lately, so till the next update hold tight I'm hoping to have it up maybe within the next week, well I promise I'll try to, thanx for sticking with the story and all the reviews!


End file.
